


The Dangers of Fishing in Il Mheg

by Magicalfish



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalfish/pseuds/Magicalfish
Summary: The WOL gets drugged by mischievous pixies and needs a good sucking. Thancred gives it to him. The two have a heart to heart.





	The Dangers of Fishing in Il Mheg

He should have known better.

_Never leave food unattended in Il Mheg. The pixies love practical jokes._

He had just wanted to get some fishing done and relax. He had brought some sandwiches from the Crystarium—nothing near as good as the ones the Exarch had made for him that night after Holminster, but a filling meal nonetheless. He had left them near his belongings while he fished, and hadn’t paid any attention to them while he struggled to fish up the sparkling clams that were needed in the Crystarium.

That was his first mistake.

The sounds of giggling had accompanied his first few bites, but it hadn’t occurred to him that he hadn’t originally put jam in the sandwiches until his tongue started going numb while he cast his line.

His heart thudded hard, and he nearly dropped his fishing rod into the swirling waters of the sparkling river. He had faced down gods, beasts and sin eaters alike, and would never balk in the face of danger. Deep down, though, the thought of poison still filled him with fear.

“Seems he’s feeling it,” tittered a high-pitched voice.

The Warrior whirled, but the pixie was merely a blip on the edge of his vision.

“It will feel good soon,” another voice laughed.

The Warrior growled in annoyance, but knew better than to demand answers from pixies. How dare they drug him? And what did they mean by feel…

Oh. _Oh._

He packed up his fishing pole, trying to ignore the growing need that made his touch clumsier than he would have liked.

“I knew he’d love playing with his rod,” a high pitched, yet unmistakably lewd voice said with a cackle. “Most mortals do.”

The Warrior swallowed hard. The sun overhead was suddenly far too hot, and the touch of his clothes sent prickles of electricity over his skin. He breathed out, then in, a familiar tightness making itself known.

It was past time to leave.

“No faaairr!” voices whined as he teleported away.

He would take care of this in his room at the pendants, alone.

And he would make those pixies pay. Later.

***

If the master of suites noticed anything amiss, he kept it to himself. The Warrior headed up the stairs, pulling slightly at where the folds of his gathering cloak felt tight around his neck. Beneath it his skin fizzed with sensation, an absence of touch that made him ache.

And oh, did he ache. He kept his focus on other things. He had to—his loose gathering pants wouldn’t hide it well if he didn’t.

Almost there. Then—

“Ah, my friend.” Thancred stood at his door. What was Thancred doing here?! Right now?!

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re not pleased I’m here,” Thancred said with a raised eyebrow. The white-haired hyur had always been a bit more perceptive than the Warrior liked. “I won’t take up too much of your time. I just wanted to talk about some of what Ryne’s discovered in Eden. Do you have a moment?”

The Warrior almost said no. But Thancred had said it would be quick, and Eden was interesting. The Exarch was also interested in what exploring Eden could do to improve life on the First, and seeing G'raha happy would be…

A surge nearly made him gasp. He couldn’t think about G'raha right now, about the Exarch’s shapely jaw and the robes that hid that muscular body, that russet tail that would curve around his…

Stop. He was the Warrior of Light. A pixie drug wouldn’t keep him from doing what he could for the First. He could ignore his body’s needs for a little while. He was used to that.

He nodded, and let Thancred inside.

That was his second mistake.

“Catch anything good?” Thancred asked once inside. He leaned against the wall by the closed door.

The Warrior set down the tackle box, shaking his head. He stood by the desk, waiting for Thancred to speak.

“It wouldn’t kill you to make a bit of small talk from time to time you know,” Thancred said with a roll of his eyes. “But anyway. Down to business. Eden has been dormant for some time, but Ryne noticed…”

The Warrior tried to pay attention. He really did. He stood by the desk, focusing on Thancred’s words, about Eden and the shifting sands, how color had begun to return to the landscape. But the meaning of the words fell away in favor of Thancred’s lips.

They looked so…soft. Soft and pink, and they would be so warm if—

The Warrior realized he was licking his own lips and stopped. He had to look somewhere else. Thancred’s eyes. His deep eyes, one brown one gray—

Gods, this was bad. And was it always this hot in this room?

“My friend, have you heard a word I’ve said?” Thancred snapped. “I’ve never seen you so distracted.”

The Warrior cleared his throat. “I’m fine,” he said, and wished his voice didn’t sound so husky.

“You look like you could use some water,” Thancred remarked. “Maybe you got a bit too much sun while fishing.”

The Warrior nodded. It was a good idea. Water would cool him down. There was always a pitcher near the desk, one of the many little perks the proprietors of the pendants made sure to provide for their guests. The Warrior took a swig without even filling a glass, hoping the water would quench the tight heat that threatened to overtake him.

Thancred had one eyebrow raised when he turned back. “Are you sure you’re doing alright?”

The Warrior nodded again. He both hated and craved the way Thancred was looking at him, that sharp-eyed gaze that was quickly rendering the effect of the water futile.

Damnit, this was Thancred. Thancred liked women. He had to focus so Thancred would leave, and then could take care of things himself

He hoped Thancred would finish talking about whatever it was about Eden he wanted to share. Instead he stood up from his leaning position, moving closer, that gaze growing more piercing. The Warrior swallowed hard.

“You’re downright flushed, and your eyes…” Thancred’s pale brows drew down. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Gods, this close it was worse. Somehow the Warrior could sense Thancred’s presence more than he could see him, a promise of touch, of contact, something he craved so badly. His body surged, and he gave a small gasp even as he nodded again.

He was just so hot. Thancred needed to back off.

Thancred frowned. “Don’t lie to me. What’s wrong with you?”

He moved closer, his scent and closeness invading the Warrior’s space, his dark eyes staring into the Warrior’s. The Warrior surged again, unable to control his thoughts, his wants, his _need. _

Thancred froze, his gaze flicking down and then up. “You’re…you’re hard,” Thancred said. “And clearly…horny.” He actually smirked. “Some girl get you riled up, and I interrupted things?”

“No,” the Warrior said.

“Was she going to meet you here?” Thancred said. He laughed. “Someone I know? Or maybe,” he tapped his chin, stepping closer, “You hired someone discreet?”

Damn him. He needed to stop getting so close.

“Don’t worry, my friend, I won’t tell anyone.” When Thancred moved closer, the Warrior let him, stepping forward too.

Ah, contact. He let out a shaky gasp, grabbing Thancred’s outstretched arm, Thancred’s reach to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder suddenly locked in the Warrior’s iron grip. The Warrior’s body throbbed, and he gasped, his face and neck flushed, his body on fire with need.

Thancred’s mouth opened slightly. He tried to pull his arm back, but his strength was nothing compared to the Warrior’s.

Gods, the Warrior wanted him, wanted anything, so badly. He pulled Thancred closer, the other man stumbling. So good, so hot. He put his other hand on Thancred’s chest, on the warm, taut musculature.

“My friend,” Thancred said carefully. “Please let me go.”

Let him go. He had to let him go. But he was so hard, his body screaming for contact, for release. His mind was hazy, fuzzed with the taste of the jam and the scent of warm, male hyur in front of him. His eyes bore into Thancred’s. The Warrior licked his lips, his breathing coming faster. He wanted to move his hand down, to touch Thancred’s hips, his…

“Please,” Thancred said, his voice wavering. “Let me go.”

The fear in his voice had the Warrior let go immediately, a dash of cold over the fire burning within. Thancred stepped back, rubbing his wrist where the Warrior’s vice-like grip had trapped it.

Gods. This was bad. “I’m sorry,” the Warrior stammered. “You…I’m sorry. Please go.”

“You like men, then?” Thancred said.

Why wasn’t he leaving?!

“I can go if you want me too, but…I get the sense I’ll never have the chance to see you in this state again. Your pupils are completely blown. Tell me. Were you fishing in Il Mheg?”

There was no point in hiding it now. The Warrior nodded.

“Then despite what just happened, I have to commend you on your restraint,” Thancred said. “When it happened to me, I…well, let’s say I gave the pixies quite the show.”

The Warrior’s mind filled with the image, and he gasped and choked off a moan.

“Your hand won’t ease it quickly,” Thancred said. “Is there someone I should…get for you?”

The Exarch. But no. Not like this, not with the risk… “No,” the Warrior gasped. He wanted to touch himself, to at least get out these confining clothes, and he pulled at the collar of his shirt again. “I can’t be with anyone.”

“No one?” Thancred said. “Not even me?”

The Warrior blinked in surprise. “You like women.”

“But I’m not opposed to pleasing men. I’ve done it before. And besides,” he said with another smirk. “I’ll be the one to bring the great Warrior of Darkness to his knees. The others will seethe with jealousy.”

“Don’t…” speaking was hard, the shirt so confining, his pants too tight. He needed something, anything. He wanted to say no, to make Thancred go away, but… “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Relax, my friend.” Thancred stepped closer, both hands up. “I can help you, free of charge. And free of gossip. It makes me sad to hear you say you can’t be with anyone.”

The Warrior fought not to grab him, to throw him down. Instead he grabbed the desk behind him, backing up into it, grabbing it harder when he realized what Thancred was doing.

The white-haired man knelt down and slid the confining gathering pants off the Warrior’s hips. Cool air rushed over the Warrior, and he choked back a cry.

“You’re a big one,” Thancred said. Then he took him in his mouth.

The desk shook with the force that Warrior grabbed it with, the water pitcher falling onto the floor with a crash. The Warrior didn’t care.

Thancred’s mouth was so _good._ He pulled with his lips, moving his tongue, sending vicious heat spiraling through the Warrior’s body. The Warrior kept his grip on the desk, his hips rocking in Thancred’s mouth slowly. Thancred’s mouth was full of the Warrior’s cock, and he bobbed his head, each movement exquisite torture.

The Warrior surged and throbbed, but bit his lip. He had to be quiet. He choked back moans when Thancred sucked him hard, gasping and breathing harder when Thancred took him deeper down his throat. His eyes fluttered closed. Thancred was good. Not as good as Haurchefant had been, but…

He couldn’t think of Haurchefant. That pain cooled the fire even as it also made it better, memories of the Elezen’s mouth, his body, his touch…things he would never have again. A love he had lost.

This wasn’t love. This was just pleasure. He had to be content with that, and he leaned forward instead, focusing on the man in front of him, on the white hair as he dug his fingers into it, supporting Thancred’s head as he began thrusting down his throat.

He needed to come so badly. He wanted this to be over.

Thancred gagged for a moment, then adjusted, letting his throat go lax and letting the Warrior guide him. Good. He thrust harder and harder, breathing in short gasps, relishing Thancred’s lips, his tongue, the back of his throat as he jerked his hips faster and faster…

He wished this was G'raha Tia. The Miquote would have soft ears, tiny fangs threatening to scrape his thick cock, tight lips, and he would love it, taking every inch of him. He would fuck his mouth, just like this, and then he would fuck him, listen to his moans and cries and fuck, it would feel so good, it felt so good!

And then he crested, biting his tongue, but it wasn’t enough to keep from moaning a name as he pumped cum down Thancred’s throat. It went on for a long time, his cock softening slowly, his hips bucking as he spurted over and over.

He wasn’t surprised when Thancred swallowed and coughed as he let him go.

He leaned back against the desk, running a hand through his hair. His mind was blank, fizzing with the aftereffects of a powerful orgasm and something else.

“So,” Thancred said, standing up. Gods, Thancred was hoarse now. Had he hurt him? “A little rough there. Not used to that, I take it?”

“I’m sorry. But no, I--I’ve…done it before,” the Warrior said. 

Thancred blinked. “With who?”

It was his business, damnit. But then again, he had just fucked Thancred’s throat raw. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to tell him. “Haurchefant.”

“Haurch…oh.” Thancred’s expression dimmed. “He was…”

Something tight in the Warrior he hadn’t known was there loosened. “We were lovers.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

No one had ever said it like that before. It stung and soothed at the same time. The Warrior didn’t know how to respond. He just nodded.

“Has there been anyone since?”

“No.”

Thancred’s brow furrowed. “Do you want there to be?”

The Exarch. “No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

The Warrior sighed, pulling up the pants that lay pooled on the floor. He was tired and confused, and more than a little ashamed. “I can get you some water. Your voice sounds…I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine. I rather enjoyed it, actually.” Thancred smiled. “Taking the bull by the horns was definitely an experience. But are you okay?”

People asked him that a lot, but never after a blowjob. He wanted to respond like he always did, a nod or an energetic fist pump. But in truth…

“There is…someone I’d considered being with. But after Haurchefant…” he trailed off. Haurchefant had loved him, and admired him. And he had died for him.

G'raha Tia, the Exarch, admired him. He saw him as the unstoppable hero, the Warrior of Light and Darkness, someone he was sure would save the First. Maybe the Exarch loved him.

“I don’t think I could do it again,” The Warrior finally said.

“Lose someone you love?” Thancred asked.

“Watch someone I love die for me.”

And damn G'raha Tia…he had already tried to do it once.

This time Thancred nodded. “I can’t tell you what to do. No one can. But consider,” he said as he headed toward the door. “Do you remember your time with Haurchefant fondly?”

The pain was always there, but so was the warm glow of the memories. He nodded.

“If your fear had prevented you from being with him, and giving yourself that time, you wouldn’t have those memories now,” Thancred said. “You would only have the regret.”

His words weighed heavy. They made too much sense.

“And on that note, I’m going to go make myself some honeyed tea,” Thancred said with a grin. “Watch your food more carefully in Il Mheg.”

The Warrior’s face heated as he smiled.

“And one more thing,” Thancred said. “I don’t know who G'raha is, but they’d be lucky to have you.”

The Warrior’s face heated further. Screaming G'raha’s name had been his third mistake.

But all in all, none of the mistakes were that bad in the end.


End file.
